enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke the Werewolf
is a character from Enchino the Mystic Forest. The main antagonist of the series, Luke is a spiteful werewolf. He is capable of shifting his shape to become a human, though remains a werewolf due to the magic of Enchino. He is one of the founders of Enchino, and a descendant of Roman wizard Saratis. He currently leads Enchino, after being appointed by anonymous leader Saad. Bio Luke was a member of a group of young adventurers. Following the black magic spell book written by a Roman wizard Saratis, they discovered the path to a land known as Enchino, a land of happiness and magic. On the way, the group accidentally released a demon named Enchi. Enchi killed Luke's group members, leaving Luke alone to fend him off. Searching through the book, Luke quickly cast a spell that turned him into an evil werewolf. Luke fought off Enchi and imprisoned him in a crystal. Enchi swore to return and seek revenge on Enchino five years later. Now being an animal, Luke searched for Gradicus (or Greg) the Gecko, whom Saratis had written about being the one who can absorb the legendary stones of empowerment and defeat Enchi by giving his life. After meeting Gradicus and a small kitten named Rebekah, the three decided to find Enchino, where Enchi would attack first. They worked together to find Enchino, and start a civilization. However, both of them moved away and left Luke in charge. Luke burned all evidence of him finding Enchino, leaving it a mystery among everyone living there. He quickly built his home, a rock. Inside the rock resembles a sleeper of a truck, which allows the rock to be driven. This was deemed as Luke's "lair". With his massive hunger, Luke often eats almost anything he sees. Everything he eats goes to his muscles, so he never fears growing fat. His favorite food is tiny children, but small animals often do the trick. He is shown to be an alcoholic, often drinking wine. He is also known to get murderously angry at the sight of incompetence. Luke has been shown to be very attractive, often dating multiple girls at once, keeping them all in his lair with him. Using magic from the forest, Luke is able to keep anyone who isn't himself or attractive to his eyes out of his lair. Originally Luke's lair operated as a brothel, in which he used to hire females. Eventually it went out of business, but Luke refused to let the girls go. He ate anyone who tried to escape. Luke is very deceptive, often tricking villagers into lynching the wrong person after committing crimes. He also has been shown to be a schoolteacher, a doctor and a dry cleaner. It is unknown how he was able to get these jobs, but the clear stupidity of the townsfolk may explain it. Luke also has an unknown fascination with disco music. Development The character of Luke was written by Enchino writer Fred Hugo, when working on a character for a new show. The show centered around the antagonistic werewolf as he terrorized villagers and never paid for his actions. Hugo figured that this idea was new and would shock audiences, but co-writer Jim Hanson opposed the character idea, believing he could teach no moral lesson. When Hugo and Hanson created the show, they collaborated on their ideas for the characters. Luke was written to be "the bad guy you're not supposed to root for, but you like him so much that you can't not root for him." as Hugo put it. Hugo has stated that Luke is based on his best friend from his teenage years. The more serious side of Luke's character was written to give Luke a more human feel, but never straying far from his main purpose as a villain. Hugo stated that he wrote the character while having Chicago actor Luke P in mind as the actor, thus giving the character his name. Hugo and Hanson called Luke in for an audition to read for the character, and cast him almost immediately after hearing his "very powerful way of reading the character". Category:Enchino the Mystic Forest Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves Category:Magic Users